Loneliness
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: When we feel alone in this world, we feel as though there is no hope for us, that we won't ever find that special person to make us whole. It can become so bad we get lost on our road, but with the right people by our side, we can see the truth in how to break such feelings inside of us. Po and others with OC's


To feel alone is to feel anger and sorrow. Anger, because you feel as though you deserve the happiness that you see so many others have with their loved ones, and sorrow for feeling as though no one can ever love you or that no one will take a chance on you. To feel such things, erodes the mind to nothing more than an empty shell that is filled with depression and of wishing dreams to become reality, or to escape the world you know and to enter a world where you will never be alone again. Some can break this cycle though, but for some it's near impossible to do, especially when you feel as though you have nothing inside of you. Something an old friend is feeling right now, as Po has come to such a state. As he lay on his back starring up at his ceiling, feeling the cool night air brush into his room, and for him to feel lost in his own thoughts.

"Hu, why does it have to be like this? Why is it I'm I always the one behind everyone?" He questioned to himself, letting out a soft sigh.

"I mean, it's not like I'm not happy for everyone, I really am. I'm glad they found the one's that make them happy, it's just, why haven't I?" He then closed his eyes and began to slowly sit up onto his bed, opening back up his eyes.

"Maybe it's because of how I am. I know I'm not the best looking guy, or have the best table manners, and I know I can be silly to. But I have a god heart, at least I think do," Po said to himself, placing his right paw over his chest, feeling his heart beat. But as he took in the slow beats, a knock came to his door.

"Who is it?" Po asked, not bothering to look up from the door.

"It's me Po," A feminine voice said from behind the paper doors, causing Po to slightly look up and see Tigress's shadow from behind the door.

"Oh, come on in Tigress." Po stated, straightening himself up and wiping the pain off of his face. The tiger had then gently slid one of the doors open and stepped in.

"I don't mean to bother you Po, but I was just wandering if you wanted to come with us down to the valley for dinner. Jake pulled us some strings and got us a reservation at that new place, the place where you can eat as much as you want," Tigress said with a smile on her face, looking at Po.

"That sounds nice Ti, but no thank you," Po replied softly, causing the tigers smile to disappear slowly.

"You're not hungry?" Tigress asked, making Po shake his head.

"Well you don't have to eat, you can still come and make conversation or watch Monkey and Mantis bet who can eat the most," Tigress said, trying to persuade her friend into coming.

"No thanks Tigress, I just need to be alone right now and figure things out," Po said, getting up from his bed and walking to the door, but as Po started to past her, Tigress placed her right paw, on Po's right shoulder.

"Po, if this is about us, we've already talked about it." Tigress stated gently.

"I know, we agreed to be friends. That's not what's bothering me though Tigress, I'm happy that you found Jake, he's a nice Tiger and I see he loves you very much. The same goes for the four, I'm glad Monkey found Jenny, I'm glad Viper found Josh, I'm glad Mantis found Layla, and I'm glad Crane found Sarah." Po said, turning to the tiger with a smile he mustered up with all his strength, but one could also see some water form in his eyes.

"I'll see you later Ti, hope you all have fun." Po stated, making his way out of his room and began to make his way down the hall, leaving only a saddened tiger behind him.

"Po, in time, your heart to will be complete to, I know it," Tigress said in a soft whisper, making her way to her friends and mate, all of who were in the sacred hall of warriors. Now being alone, the panda headed to the one place where he could see the world as far as the eyes could see and the world that hovered over his home, he headed for the palace's rooftop. Once he made his way up to the top, he sat cross legged and began to take everything in.

"Well, at least here, I feel like I'm actually worth something." Po said to himself, looking at the valley lights and the people that where running or walking through it. But it seemed the only thing his eyes let him see is someone kissing their boyfriend, or a girlfriend holding their boyfriends hand, and the more he saw this, the more his heart felt heavy.

"Damn it, why can't I think of something else besides love!? "Po shouted in anger, placing his paws on his head, as he began to breath heavy.

"What is wrong with me, maybe I don't deserve love? Maybe I'm meant to be alone?" Po told himself, his mind scattering with many thoughts.

"That's got to be it, I want love but I'm not destined for. I should just accept that, but how can I? I want to hold someone, I want to tell someone I love them, I want to protect someone. But what if I end up hurting them, how can I live with myself if I do that, or what if they hurt me? Someone please tell me what to do?" Po said, slamming his paws onto the roof, letting tears fall from his face.

"No one can tell you what to do Po; you have to make your own journey." A voice said, causing the panda to look in the direction of where it came from. It was then he saw his Master standing about 5 feet from him, staff in hand and wearing his red robe.

"Master Shifu," Po began to quickly rub the water from his cheeks and his eyes.

"It's alright Po, there's no need to hide what you're feeling inside," Shifu sated with a smile on his face, walking over to his student.

"Y-yes Master Shifu, but if you don't mind me asking, how did you know I was here?" Po asked as he looked at the red panda who took a seat next to him.

"Before Tigress left, she told me about your guys meeting and she was concerned for you. So I figured you'd be at the peach tree or here, the two places that are the most peaceful," Shifu told the panda, who nodded his head before looking back at the valley.

"So how much did you hear?" Po asked, feeling his heart beat a little quickly.

"Long enough to know what is troubling you. Look Po, I want to say this to you not as a master but as a friend, the matters of the heart isn't something you can fix right away. It takes time and patience to fill it up with what you desire, and in this case, that being love." Shifu stated to Po with a firm tone.

"I know that Master, but I just feel so lost and alone. When the see the others, I ask myself, why can't I have that? Why can't love just come and fill my heart up? But I feel wrong so saying that, I know nothing in life is free, everything takes time and work, but my mind just doesn't think that right now, it's tired of waiting," Po told Shifu with a look of anger on his face.

"I understand, you feel as though you should be as happy as everyone else. But also remember that all of them had to wait a long time for love to come into their lives, true love. I'm not saying you haven't waited long either Po, but you can't give up or throw in the towel. I know that not being with my daughter hurt you to, but like her, we want you to be able to keep that heart open," Shifu said, pointing his staff to Po's chest.

"Also, everyone one of us has thoughts that try to bring us down to make us think we aren't worth anything. It's those thoughts you can't let win though, because if we did, who knows where we might be? You got to have the strength to see the bright side of things and just think when that person does come into your life Po, it's as though all that time you waited was worth it, every second was worth the wait to be with them. But know Po, you may just have to venture out there in order to find them, so many people have and so many people are happy because of it." The red panda said before standing up.

"Perhaps your right Master Shifu, I just hope I can hold out for that person." Po said, looking up at the stars as one twinkled off of his eyes.

"You can Po, and we'll be here to help you in case you need it, that's what a family does after all." Shifu said showing a warm smile, as he and the panda let the quietness sink into their body's, minds and hearts.

 **3 years later**

"Man I'm hungry," Mantis said, rubbing his tummy.

"You're always hungry Mantis," Layla said, with a small laugh.

"No doubt about that, it's sometimes embarrassing just to sit next to him," Monkey said with a grin, only to have Jenny, an orange primate who was wearing a violet robe to sneer at him.

"Oh really, I can say the same for you babe, remember that little fiasco you had with those spicy dumplings?" Jenny said, making Monkey blush and for him to hang his head down.

"Don't worry, Monkey we all do things we regret. I could actually name a few off the top of my head about my Crane," Sarah said with a giggle, which was a black and white crane and was wearing a blue vest.

"Please don't honey I'll do anything," Crane exclaimed with worry, only to receive a kiss on the cheek by his love.

"Do you guys always have to try and embarrass each other? Tigress asked with a smile, as Jake, a tiger who was wearing a black vest with silver pants was holding her.

"Don't worry honey, it's sometimes pretty funny when they do," Jake said with a laugh, giving the tiger a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah well, while you guys do that, my sweet snake is dancing away the competition," Josh a red snake said as he was coiled around Viper who was smiling.

"Thanks Josh," Viper said, giving him a small lick. While the couples continued their talk though, two people were walking down the hall to the kitchen, both of them holding each other's paws and smiling, once arrived, the others fell silent.

"Hey guys," Po said with a warm smile as he was with a dark grey wolf that was wearing a purple vest as well as wearing a pair of blue sweats.

"Hey Po and Tanya," Tigress said with a wave of her paw.

"Hey Tigress and everyone," Tanya said with a smile on her face, it was then Po lead her to the table and sat her down, giving her a soft kiss on the lips, seeing this, the others smiled and looked at each other.

"So, what does my sweet heart want?" Po asked, placing his head against hers.

"Whatever you cook, I'll eat my panda." Tanya said with a soft lick.

"Alright, it's my wonton soup and vegetable dumplings for today!" Po said with ferocity, gaining laughs from everyone, making him laugh as well. As he began to prepare the food for his love and friends, he smiled to himself.

" _You were right master; it was worth every second to wait for her. Now it's just making sure every second is a sacred one with her. Something I'm privileged to do,"_ Po thought with happiness, finally feeling his heart filled with what he has desired for so long, he finally has the love, of his other half.

 **Thanks to those who took the time to read this short story and I hoped you liked it. If you want, leave a review telling me what you thought of it, thanks!**


End file.
